1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool or device for pulling boiler pipe or tube sections into adjacent coaxial relation with a chill ring therebetween so that the adjacent ends of the boiler pipe or tube sections can be welded together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools and prior art arrangements are exemplary as shown by the U.S. patents as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 870,931, A. Claiborne; 2,793,424, G. E. Witte; 3,668,766, J. W. Carter et al.
The patent to Claiborne discloses a structure for pulling pipe sections together in the form of a pivotal handle with rods or links connected to jaw structures which grip the sections of pipes to be moved. The Witte patent discloses a similar structure in which the pipe gripping jaws are pivotal components with the handle being connected to the jaws through flexible chains. The Carter et al. patent discloses another similar tool in which the pipe jaws are modified "Vise-Grips". None of these patents disclose the specific details of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of the claims of the present invention.